izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Invader Moss/Random Questions! YAY!
1. Who is your favorite character on the show? ~Gaz...definitely Gaz. :) 2. What is your favorite episode? ~My favorite episode is probably either "Zim Eats Waffles" or "Mysterious Mysteries." 3. Who is your least favorite character? ~Darlene, I guess. 4. Which character are you most like? ~31.1% GIR, 32.8% Gaz, 33% Dib, and 3.1% Zim ~I believe in the paranormal completely. Except ghosts. I don't believe in ghosts. But I do believe in everything else that's paranormal! I don't believe myself insane for that because it's all TRUE!!! I am an "extreme" gamer and am always working to be the best gamer every in the games and I will! :) I completey spaz out at times and become very hyper and am VERY random. I enjoy cooking up random foods and trying odd combos and have an absolute LOVE of food. (But unlike GIR, I can be extemely picky.) I actually tried peanut waffles before. They aren't too bad, actually. And the randomness of my changing moods at different times is usually pretty high. I would like to rule the human race, but I don't think I'd have much of a desire to remain on Earth once I did.(The Irkens can deal with the filthy Earthlings. My point is, people nowadays suck.) I also have a sense that I should always be in charge no matter what. 5. What is the most random moment you've ever heard? ~When GIR pops out of the turkey and starts screaming about how he "was the turkey all along." ("Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars") Or "THESE GOT PEANUTS AND SOAP IN 'EM!!!" ("Zim Eats Waffles") 6. Which character would you go on a date with? ~Dib, I guess... 7. What is your favorite Zim moment? ~I really liked when he went off about his PAK being everything he was in front of everyone who was walking out of the skool. ("Ten Minutes to Doom") 8. What is your favorite Dib moment? ~"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!.....Whatever...." ("Zim Eats Waffles") 9. What is your favorite GIR moment? ~"YAY! I'M GONNA BE SICK!" *pukes up chocolate all over Zim* ("Door to Door") 10. What is your favorite Gaz moment? ~I have TONS of them, but my original favorite was "That game was stupid!" (NanoZim) 11. Quick! Name your three favorite shippings in order! ~1. ZaDr (It's like "Caramelldansen"; everyone loves it even if they won't admit it!) 2. GaGr (It took me a long time to even be able to tolerate this one.) 3. KaZr (I think it's kinda cute.) 12. What drawing and/or story are you working on currently? ~''Screw the Flu'' and(I really should've come up with a better name for it...) Leaks From WoW 13. What is your favorite shipping you've made up? ~Either TaTr(TobyxTekka) or DaHr(DibxHaruhi) or ZaYr(ZimxYuki) 14. What is your favorite shipping that someone else made up? ~I really like JaLr :) And ZaHr is also kinda cute. 15. Where would you hang out for the night? ~At Zim's base dancing to "Caramelldansen" and "Ievan Polkka" with GIR and annoying the crap out of Zim. 16. Quickly! Come up with a ZaDf/ZaDr story summary! ~YOU RUSHED ME AGAIN! NOW YOU MUST WAIT A DAY FOR YOUR ANSWER NOW!! You can pass the time by listening to this endless 27-second loop, everyone's favorite song, or this delightful song. 17. How many OCs do you have? ~Invader Zim OCs? Well, I have Deathbloom, Amore, Toby, Tekka, Haruhi, Dante, Kat, Moss(She's dead now. I killed her.), Arillah, Jenna, and Yuki. And then four SIR units. 18. Who is your favorite OC? ~It's a tie between Tekka, Kat, and Haruhi. 19. Have you ever made up a SIR unit. ~Yep, four. TIA, Princess, MYA, and TEI. 20. Who has the best laugh? ~"I WISH I KNEW!!!" (GIR says this in "Invader Poonchy.") 21. What did you think of this quiz? ~It was okay, I guess. 22. Come up with one or more comparison between Invader Zim fans and regular people. ~"I don't really feeeeeeel like it." (GAH! SPONGEBOB QUOTE! FILTHINESS! I USED A QUOTE FROM THE WORST SHOW ON THE PLANET! I AM FILTHY NOW! FILTHY, I SAY! FILTHY!) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts